Heavy Justice Delivered
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu & the gang are cops searching for a serial rapist, but so is a sexy female vigilante with a secret who hunts and delivers heavy justice upon rapists in a unique way, a mystery unfolds & a dark secret is revealed, crime, drama, mystery, LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Violence**

This is not my usual comedy fic, there will be crime, drama, mystery some violence very strong adult themes, situations, and language. Age 18 and over only please, it is my first time writing a fic like this, I was inspired by **DestinyCanAmaze **to write it, I dedicate it to her. **Summary** Inuyasha Kagome Miroku Kouga and Sango are cops Sessh is their boss, their searching for a violent serial rapist, but there's a twist so is a sexy female vigilante, who hunts and delivers swift justice in a unique way upon rapists, crime, drama, mystery, lemon, pairing Sessh/Kag

**Heavy Justice Served**

**By Raven2010 May 31 2011**

**Deal with the devil, dark miko, the curse, a changed life, betrayal, Acuma's plan**

"What do you want? Asked Acuma

"I wish to make a bargain" Kikyo replied

"Please do not make me laugh wench I already own your soul. And you have nothing I want" he replied

"What if I offer you a life"

"What life is it that you speak of? Acuma asked

"That holy little bitch, the one I loathe" Kikyo answered

"Enough of your word games, speak the name" he snapped

"Kagome, if I can bring about her death will you then grant me life?"

"Kagome also known as the shikon miko?

"Yes" Kikyo bit

"You will watch your tone when you speak to me, and you will show respect to those who are superior to you" is that understood? Acuma replied

"Yes"

"Very well, but there is a catch" he said

"A catch? What catch?

"You may not be the one to do it, it must be done by the hand of another" Acuma informed her

"Whaaaaat?

"You heard me, you must get another to take her life, then and only then will I grant you life" he said "Now do you accept my terms? If not there'll be no bargain, for I will accept nothing else in place of it"

"As you wish" Kikyo answered with her head down in a defeated tone

"Very well then you may proceed" he told her, her bargain had been struck with Acuma, and now she set out to complete her task

Kikyo wanted this particular person to serve her not so much like a servant, but more like a slave, a mindless bend to her will and fulfill her every whim slave. However her intended victim had refused and was not willing to yield to her demands, and Kikyo was not one for being denied what she wanted

"So you refuse to do my bidding" Kikyo snapped

"Yes" the woman replied "You do not own me"

"You know there will be consequences" don't you? Kikyo said cockily

"What? What do you mean consequences?

"You will never enjoy the pleasures of life, love, the touch of a lovers caress, fulfilled carnal desires" Kikyo taunted "Do you still refuse me?

"I'd rather die then be your slave, and I'll not take the life of another who has not wronged me"

"As you wish, from this day on, you will forever remain cursed never to know love, happiness, or the carnal pleasure that you love so much, until you do my bidding. And if you attempt to be with good men they will die. Only one of hatred and violence may you bed but even then they will suffer a terrible loss" Kikyo hatefully yelled

"You bitch, I will find a way to free myself and when I do you will die all over again" the woman screamed

"Onigumo? Acuma called

"Yes master?

"The woman you gave your body to my demons for has struck a bargain with me" Acuma told him

"A bargain for what master, what has she asked you for? Onigumo asked

"She has asked me to grant her life again"

"But what has she offered to give you in return, you already own her soul" Onigumo stated

"The life of another" he replied

"But who?

"The shikon miko" Acuma answered

"Hah? what?

"You will watch her Onigumo, I shall provide you powers so that you may do so with undetectable sight sound and scent"

"Yes master" Onigumo answered "So she thinks to regain her life and leave me behind" he thought, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard

"Onigumo when she fails you are to bring her back here" Acuma instructed "Go now"

"Yes master"

"Arrogant little bitch, she is no better then she was in life if anything she has become worse. With pissed off feeling betrayed Onigumo on her trail, and her own failure she will learn the meaning of betrayal" Acuma thought "I already knew she is doomed to fail"

**The savior, a mystery woman, and a surprise he never expected**

Inuyasha Kouga Miroku Sango and Kagome are cops, and Sesshoumaru is their boss, they are searching for a serial rapist. but there is a twist there is another searching for him and other rapists. A vigilante who in a unique way delivers swift heavy justice upon them, the cops are baffled by it, in all their years on the force they have never seen anything like it before

Late night her name is Suki Nakamaru she was on her way home, she had passed this alley a thousand times before without incident "Hey pretty lady" caught Suki off guard

"A, um thank you" Suki said to the creepy eyed guy, hoping he'd leave her alone after being thanked

"Want to have some fun? He asked

"Thanks for asking, but I'll have to decline my husbands waiting for me" she lied

"He leaves you alone out here to wander all by your self? he replied

"Well thanks but I gotta go now" Suki replied

Suki started walking away, but in a flash was abruptly grabbed by her arm pulled into then dragged into the back of the alley, he slammed the poor woman up against the wall. Knowing what he was about to do to her, she became nauseas and filled with fear to her very soul

"No please you don't want do this" she pleaded

"Oh but I do, and I am going to. So shut up and enjoy it" he said with a sick grin

Tears poured from her eyes after she started pulling away from him, and as he once again slammed her against the brick wall only this time trapping her between him and the wall. He thrust his hips against her, then she felt his hands on her hips running up and down, she shivered from the bone chilling fear that made her blood run cold

"Please don't hurt me? Suki pled

"Oh but it's better this way" He taunted "You know you want it"

"No not like this" she answered in a broken voice "You can't really like it this way"

"Please it's never better then having it like this" he cockily said "Now enough talk"

She felt his lips slam down onto hers, then he forced his tongue into her unwilling mouth, he began pulling at her clothes, Suki's mind began to go numb and she was in shock. She was snapped back to reality when she felt him reach down between them and open the zipper on his pants and release his rock hard length, then hiked up her skirt and was about to rip her panties off and shove it into her

Some how Suki managed to get her knee up and ram into his groin with it, he instantly pulled his lips from hers, and looked at her with raged and pain filled eyes. That did not stop him for long the sadistic bastard slapped her hard across the face, then proceeded to continue with his plan

He suddenly felt a hand grab squeeze his neck, and found himself slammed against the wall "Run" the mystery woman told Suki,

"Thank you" Suki replied then ran

"Now for you lover boy" the vigilante woman wisecracked

"Who the hell are you? he had the nerve to demand

"I'm the one who is going to give you a night to remember" she said

"What do you want bitch? He asked in an arrogant tone

"Now, now be nice, such foul language is unnecessary" she teased "Like you I want to have a little fun"

"Hah? What? He responded

"I like it rough, and judging from what I saw you seem more then able to handle it" she said sexily

Just as he did to Suki the woman had him against the wall she pulled his pants the rest of the way down letting them drop down around his ankles. She hiked her skirt up then pushed against him, and it was in that instant he realized she had no panties on, she forcefully kissed him hard and violently shoved her tongue into his mouth, she reached around and squeezed his ass

She pulled her lips from his "There baby I bet you liked that" now didn't you?

"I, I, I" was all he got out

"Isn't it better with someone willing? A bitch who's a hard core freak like you? She said

At first he tried to get away, but then she pushed him forcing him to slide down onto the ground, with his back against the wall in a sitting position "I am going to fuck you, so like you told that unwilling girl shut up and enjoy it. If you're a good boy I might even let you come"

"Wh, what are you? he asked

"I will only tell you this much it is obvious that I am not human, and realize that you have noticed" she said she got on her knees and straddled him

"A, are you going to kill me? he asked

"No, fuck you, I like violent one's like you. It's a big turn on" she pulled her strapped top down revealing her full breasts displayed before his widened eyes. She gently squeezed them then put his hands on them "Feel them" she commanded

He gulped "You wa, want me t, to?

"Yes you fucking heard me feel them" she ordered, he did "Hm, seems mister woody went limp, well we'll just have to fix that" won't we? She said

She kissed his neck for a few seconds, then slammed his head against the wall and her lips against his at the same time, her tongue forced it's way into his mouth. He did not know nor did he understand why but her mere touch made him hard again and more so then before, this strange woman seemed to have a power over him making his body act against his will, and bend to hers, she put his shaft inside her and began riding him

"Gasp" was heard from him, he wanted to escape but his body wouldn't cooperate

She pulled her lips from his "Feels good" huh? She said

"Y, yes" he hesitantly answered

"You know you like it" don't you? she taunted then started violently slamming down onto him causing pain "It hurts, just like those girls did and it made you hotter, see how it feels" she taunted

"Pant, pant, pant" was heard, he could no longer hide or stop it

"That tells me everything you violent freaky bastard" she said, then slammed down onto him inhumanly painfully fast and hard "You piece of shit I know it's hurting you, just like you did all those helpless women, sadistic pig" she said "Oh fuck" she called out her climax and many more followed

He wanted to resist and escape but could not, she was insatiable, her releases flowed down his length like rain soaking the dry earth. her passage suddenly grew feverishly warm, her thrusts became more violent. In all his life he had never had a woman he had not taken by force, this time a woman was the aggressor and he didn't like it, her lips slammed down onto his hard a rough, just when she was having her final climax his was about begin, her nether region grew even hotter

She kept her hands tightly gripped on his shoulders, and kept her lips locked onto his to muffle his screams, then he felt it but it was to late for before he could act on his impulse to stop it, his manhood balls and all were nothing but ash on the ground, he'd live but he would never know carnal pleasure again

She got up and fixed her clothes "Thanks babe that was fucking incredible" she said, using her powers she made sure there was no DNA evidence or any trace of her trace of her left behind, then walked away

**Well admired work, a mystery**

"Son of a bitch can't say I feel sorry for the bastard" Inuyasha said "Love to meet the one doing it and give them the fucking Nobel prize"

"Yeah brother sweet piece of work" Kouga commented

"Damn every victim needs a defense like this" Sango added

"Fuckers I will never understand how the hell they could derive satisfaction from doing this shit. It seems to me a willing woman is much more fulfilling" Miroku said

"Hey Yash look at him" Sango said

"What look at a piece of shit? No thanks once is enough"

"No man I mean really look at him" Sango instructed "Usually wouldn't insults set him off"

Inuyasha looked "Hah your right" he answered "Hey Osamu you fucking prick wake up asshole" he said while slapping Osamu across the face none to gently "Fucker's not responding"

"Inuyasha I do believe he's gone" Miroku added

"Yeah Yash looks like he is completely mindless" Sango said

"Hey guys what do we have here? Kagome who had just arrived asked "I got the call but nobody told me much"

Sango filled her in on the details "Yup needless to say Kag's he'll never again"

"Well, well looks like the fucker got off easy" Kagome sarcastically said

"How? Miroku asked

"Instead of prison where he'd be somebody's bitch, and get a taste of what he did to his victims, which I was so fucking looking forward to" Inuyasha said with a venomous tone "The son of a bitch will live out the remainder of his days in a psyche unit instead"

"Thanks Yasha that's exactly what I was going to say" Kagome responded

"Yeah wench hell I almost always know what your going to say before you even say it" creepy hah? He teased

"Mind invasion isn't that a little pervy? Kagome joked

"Feh" was his reply, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics came "He's all yours fella" Inuyasha started, but before he could finish

"Son of a fucking bitch I'll kill you" Kenji one of the paramedics said, then dove over Inuyasha lunged for and proceeded to choke Osamu

"Whoa what the fuck? Inuyasha asked, it took Kouga Miroku and Inuyasha to restrain him

"Yo Kenji what the fuck's going on man? Inuyasha asked

"This piece of shit tried to rape my sister 3 months ago, me and my brothers have been looking for the bastard. The only reason he failed is because some big dude twice his size saw it pulled him off her and beat him within an inch of his sleazy life"

"Holy shit" Kagome said

"The guy stayed with and took care of her, and even called the cops gave a description and everything, but the fucker got away" Kenji told them

"Calm down man" Kouga said"

"Calm down" Kouga what the fuck, didn't you hear what I just said? Kenji snapped

"Kenji what does a man value more then life itself? Miroku asked with a big grin

"His family jewels, everybody knows that, but I do not see what that has to do with this"

"Ah yes Kenji my friend in this case it does" Miroku responded "Wait till you hear it

"Miroku did your mother drop you on your head when you were born? Because I think you have officially lost it" Kenji half heartedly wisecracked

"Looks like there's a twist this time, judging from the position we found him in he was being ridden by a woman" Kouga explained

"Yeah so? Kenji replied "The prick got some poor unknowing female who didn't know he's a rapist"

Kouga pulled back the sheet "Dude he got his dick and nuts fried , see that pile of ash that's all that's left"

"Oh holy fucking shit, ah hahahahaha" Kenji said and bust out laughing "Well I guess now h, he can say he experienced the h, hottest fuck of his life" he choked out

"Oh but that's not all" Miroku said "It gets better"

"W, what do you mean? what more could there be? Kenji still laughing got out"

"He is also completely mindless" Kouga added

"Kenji I am going to tell you something but it's strictly off the record it stays just between us, and cant go anywhere else " Inuyasha told him

"Deal"

"Well me Miroku and the rest of our little group have both a suspicion and a theory, the last vic a girl named Suki was dragged into the alley by Osamu, she said some big dude all in black wearing a ski mask saved her. Now here's the freaky part we know she lied about that part, we believe that it was a woman that did" Inuyasha told him

"Hah? Kenji exclaimed

"Yup and not a human one either, we think that after she pulled the prick off of Suki she told Suki to get out of there, then gave him the ride of his life"

"S, so I guess you could say he g, got some incinerating pussy" Kenji got out while laughing

"Not only that we suspect that there's going to be a lot more cases like this one" Inuyasha stated

"Hey guys I heard of ride the baloney pony before, but that chick fried it" Kagome joked

"And we came to a decision, if in the future there is so much a 1 grain of evidence it's never gonna see it's way into the forensics lab" Inuyasha told Kenji

"I love you guys man" Kenji said "and Inuyasha if we ever get to a crime scene and spot something that could nail our mystery girl it will disappear"

"Cool, and thanks" Inuyasha replied"You know she must be some sort of fire demon, or something else. But I can't quite put my finger on it" Sango said

"Man would I like to meet that chick hug and thank and give her a reward, hehehe" Kagome commented "I think we could even be close friends"

**The dark miko's fool hearty attempt, near death, love revealed, bonds made**

In her desperate attempt to gain her evil desires Kikyo made a stupid choice, and was about to commit a foolish if not suicidal act, she thought that in order to successfully accomplish her own goals she'd do it herself. She would wait until Kagome was alone, little did she know Onigumo was watching her

"Hey everybody see you tomorrow" Kagome told her co workers

"Goodnight Kag's they replied" and she left

Kagome arrived at her apartment unlocked the door and went in, closed and locked it behind her, as she always did first she took a nice hot shower, dried off put one of her sexy nightgowns. Then heated up some left over's sat on her overstuffed high back couch and ate, as soon as she swallowed the last bite she felt uneasy and strange and as if she'd been drugged even though she wasn't, she slumped back against the back of the couch and fell into an unusually deep sleep

Kagome started dreaming a dream that felt looked and sounded real "Kagome? A voice called

"Hah? She responded "Ahhh tired let me sleep"

"Kagome wake up it's me" the voice said

"You who? I can't see you, the voice sounded fainted familiar but in her groggy state she could not place

"Come here Kagome I need your help"

"Who? Where are you?

"I'm right here in front of you, come with me and I will show you" he said

"Look and you will see me" he answered

Her mind began to clear and she looked and saw him"Inu, Inuyasha" what's going on?

"Please come with me? He said pleadingly

"Oh okay, give me a sec" she replied, then got up and began to follow him across the room

1 hour after Kagome had left "Ooooo shit" Kouga said and shivered while wrapping his arms around himself

"What's with you wolf, did your fleas bite your ass? Inuyasha ragged

"Not stupid mutt, I just got an icy cold chill like death"

"That's weird" Miroku commented "I to sense something isn't right"

"You two are creeping me out and I'm half demon" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru heard the whole thing, and swiftly came bolting out of his office "Your cold, and you sense that something is not right? Sesshoumaru said to Kouga and Miroku

"Yes" Sessh they answered

"When exactly did this begin?

"An hour after Kagome left" Kouga answered

"Same here" Miroku stated

"Fuck" said Sesshoumaru who very rarely swore, he did not wait to use the door he leapt out the window and flew off at warp speed

"Ohhh shit it must be serious big bro didn't even wait to use the door, jumped out the window and flew off" Inuyasha commented

"Yup and right after we told him it started after Kagome left" Kouga said

"Oh fuck Kagome's in danger" Inuyasha in a panicked voice replied

"Well what the hell are we waiting for lets get the hell over there fast" Kouga said

"Gentlemen I think that is not a very good idea" Miroku told them

"What? What the fuck monk? Are you nuts? Both Kouga and Inuyasha said at the same time

"What he is trying to say is 1 Sesshoumaru is a lot faster then any of us, and can get there a hell of a lot sooner then we can, 2 incase you have not noticed he has a thing for Kagome and has for a long time now, 3 he is extremely riled up right now and will be possessively protective of her, it's possible he will go into Inu blood rage, so leave it to him" Sango told them

"B, blood rage, gulp, ah crap" Inuyasha said

"Yeah I'm not looking to die either" Kouga added

"Yes so I suggest we stay right here, if Sesshoumaru needs us for anything he knows we're here and he'll call" Miroku added

"Shit man if somebodys there fucking with Kagome Sessh will freaking shred them like hamburger" Inuyasha said

"Almost makes ya feel sorry for the poor bastard, not" Kouga joked

Sesshoumaru arrived and was just outside of Kagome's building to find her out on a third story ledge, still seeing hearing and thinking she was following Inuyasha. She was about to take a step forward which would have resulted in her death, Kagome stepped forward instead of plummeting to her death she was in Sesshoumaru's arms, and that's when she woke up while in mid air, with wide shock filled eyes she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes

"Sesshoumaru fancy meeting you here" Kagome teased

He did not answer instead he took her lips with hers, at first she was wide eyed and in shock, but soon closed her eyes and enjoyed it. His tongue gently nudged her lips apart, and she immediately granted him entry, he gracefully floated them back into her apartment through the window

**Lemon starts**

Still without a word he gently set her on her feet in front of him, he kept his lips locked onto hers in a heartbeat both were naked "I thought I lost you tonight" he said in a sad lost tone after he pulled his lips from hers "This will never happen again for I will not allow it"

He laid her on her bed beneath him, stared longingly into her eyes and that is when Kagome saw his eyes were blood red cheek stripes jagged and fangs longer, she traced his markings with her fingers "Sesshou" she started but never got to finish

His lips crashed down on hers in a searing kiss, she moaned in sheer pleasure his touch made every nerve in her body come alive, and her blood boil, she had never known or felt lust this intense before. Sesshoumaru did something he'd never done to a woman before because he had a plan he used his powers to make her ready to come the second he entered her

When he felt she was ready he pulled his lips once again locked eyes with her, and simultaneously pushed in the second he was fully sheathed up to the hilt both came he bit her and she followed his lead and did the same. They drank a bit of each others blood Kagome's transformation was instantaneous, without hesitation he kept going and both exploded again and again

"I cannot lose you he said" and kissed her neck

She arched her back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, without words knowing what she wanted he moved hard and fast _**"Ugh Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she called out music to his ears

And at the same time _**"Ohhh Kagome" **_hours later the two finally tired out and stopped to rest

"Sessh that was wow"

"I am sorry about the lack of foreplay, but after almost losing you I could wait no longer" he told her "And you are incredible"

**Lemon ends**

"Thank you Sesshy, but I had no idea you were interested"

"Hm my little miko I have been for some time now"

"You sneaky taiyoukai I otta spank your little bottom for not telling me a lot sooner" she teased

"Woman if you had tried such a thing you would not have gotten to, and would have found yourself mounted and mated fast" he joked back

"Why Sessh you pervy little freak" she ragged

"Tell me what happened before I found you on the ledge" he questioned

"I came home as usual showered , sat on the couch and ate, the second I finished the last bite of food I felt almost as if I had been drugged then drifted off into an unusually deep sleep" she explained

"What is the last thing you remember before stepping out onto the ledge? He asked

"at first because I felt so dopey I didn't recognize the voice, then I started regaining a bit of my senses, and Inuyasha he kept calling me, told me to look I did and saw him. He said he needed help asked me to follow him and I did. I still was when you came here and caught me, I know it isn't him but it felt to real and I couldn't resist it" she told him

"I know this it is dream magic, a sorcerer uses dark magic on the victim while they sleep to gain what ever they desire. It is highly dangerous and can have fatal consequences on it's user should that user, fail or the victim themselves is able to break the spell the user can die or worse be sucked into hell forever claimed by Acuma himself" he said

"Shit that's heavy" Kagome said

"Yes that it is and that is why it is forbidden even for demons to use, and humans as well" Sesshoumaru explained "But the question is who"

"That's what I'd like to know"

"I will search for and find a way to find out" Sesshoumaru promised

The second Kagome had stepped onto the ledge screams of agony rang out, as her body filled from head to toe with searing ripping pain "Traitorous bitch did you think you could cheat me by killing the miko yourself? and that I would not know it? And lie letting me think another did it for you? You thought to gain what you want with trickery" Acuma snapped

"B, but"

"Silence wench, I am not that fool hanyou who followed you around like a lost puppy for years before and after your death" Acuma said "That is why you were so easily taken down by Naraku so easily, Onigumu was right when he said in the cave that you were self righteous and arrogant"

"She wont kill Kagome for me, and I've waited so long it's not fair" Kikyo whined

"You made a bargain, it is either you stick to what we agreed to or nothing" he warned

"You violated our agreement"

While down on her knees before him "Please, please I beg you give me one last chance I won't fail, I promise" Kikyo begged

"Empty promises from an empty woman" Acuma replied "If she only knew that the miko was mated to the western lord this night she'd scream for more then pain. I will save that delicious little morsel for later" he thought

"I'll never do anything like this again, I swear" she promised

"You have one chance and only one, it is your last" he replied

"Thank you, thank you master" Kikyo answered "You Won't regret it"

"See that I don't" he had a diabolical plan, and a big surprise he was saving for another time she'd find out the hard way

Kikyo left "Master you do not really trust her do you? Onigumo asked

"Hehehehehe, I have a surprise for the cocky wench, she already violated our pact so I do not have to honor it, I merely let her go under the illusion that I've given her a second chance" Acuma replied

"You are sneaky master" Onigumo said "I can hardly wait to witness it"

"Well I'm not the devil for nothing" Acuma joked

"I sold myself for a traitorous wench like her, and gained nothing in" Onigumo stated

**Another one bites the dust, at the scene of the crime, lost and found**

As she did every night the beautiful vigilante with a face like a goddess and a body built for sin stalked the streets searching for her prey, not being human had it's definite advantages she could easily take to the rooftops, jump from one to the other effortlessly. She did not have to wait long for three rooftops away she spotted another rapist this time chasing a girl who was desperately trying to escape

A wicked grin crossed her lips as she continued to leap from one roof to the next, in no time at all she landed on theirs right between them, the attacker stopped dead in his tracks shocked and wide eyed. She smiled at him his eyes narrowed on her indignantly, and all he got in return was a smirk

"Move cant you see we're busy" he snapped

"Liar you were about to rape me" the girl standing behind the vigilante said

"Rape you naughty boy, tsk, tsk, tsk" the vigilante teased

"Lying whore you led me on" He snapped

"Whore my ass she hasn't even been touched yet" the vigilante thought "Shit the poor thing your first time shouldn't be from rape"

"Liar" the girl retorted

"Cut the crap" will you? She's very unwilling, and you you're a rapist, there's no two ways about" the vigilante stated

"Mind your business, and get lost bitch" He snapped

"Honey get out of here" she told the girl

"Ok, but what about you?' the girl asked

"Oh I'll be fine, don't worry about me I've handled his kind many times before" the vigilante said

"Ok, and if anybody asks I never saw you" the girl promised

"Thanks doll" she said, the girl took off

"Who the hell do you think you are, I should kill you" he threatened

"Aw come on kill joy look I just want to have a little fun, I like it rough" she said

"Oh really? he said, then backhanded her across the face "Rough enough for you bitch?

"Nice" but is that all you got? She taunted

"What? You gotta be kidding me" he said "Are you even human? Damn you are one sick bitch, fuck this shit I'm outta here"

He bolted toward the roof door, before he could reach it she was in front of him holding him by the collar of his shirt "Who gets to be on top? She ragged

"What oh fuck no" he said

She latched onto his crotch with her free hand, and used her powers, he hated it but her touch made him hornier then he'd ever been in his whole life, and hard as a rock again. He could not resist the lust that consumed them and need for relief he ached with, he was infuriated most of all that he wasn't taking her by force as he did so many others before her

"Your going to be on top lover" she said

Before he knew it he was on top of and inside, he felt but would never admit that this was better then anything he had previously experienced in the past. After a while and at least a dozen of her climaxes he was so lost in the pleasure of it all that he was oblivious to all else, he felt his end nearing,

While in the midst of her final climax and as his orgasm was about to begin she held onto him tightly, then all at the same time she kissed him hard her entrance gripped his length became hot and quickly turned his manhood to ash, he tried to scream but her mouth was locked onto his while she exploded, after it ended she pushed him off of her

"Not bad asshole, hope you enjoy my gift to you, it's for life darling" she said, blew him a kiss, pulled her dress back down and left

The next morning when a roofing crew arrived to do the repairs they'd been hired to do they found him, the swiftly called the police three cop cars pulled up fast. Plus detectives Inuyasha who did not wait to take the elevator took the stairs 3 at a clip up to the roof, Kouga Sango and Miroku they made it up to the roof a couple of minutes after him

"Mutt face ya show off" Kouga wisecracked

"What? It ain't my fault your slow old man" Inuyasha ragged

"Bite me"

"Sorry I don't eat wolf" Inuyasha replied

"Alright you two boobs give it a rest will you" Sango said

"Yes mommy" Kouga and Inuyasha responded

"Well look what we have here" Miroku commented

"Takaro Fuji, pricks got a record longer then 3 rolls of toilet paper" Inuyasha said

"Yup numerous counts of assault and battery rape, and robbery" Kouga added

"Another fried and mindless one? Sango asked

"You got it" Inuyasha answered "This prick was even worse then Osamu was"

"Gee that was the ultimate weenie roast" Miroku joked

"Gross, Miroku leave it to you to associate this with food" Sango said "Ewww I do not think I will ever want another hotdog again as long as I live

"Hey that chick ought to open a plastic surgery clinic, after all she is giving out free sex change operations, that way she could make money" Kouga whispered, the others stiflled laughter

"Hey Yash come over here a sec? the rest of you to' Kouga said , they did "Where's Kag and Sessh? Kouga asked

"Yes and what is the rating on the situation? Miroku said with a big pervy grin and winked

"Miroku you freaking pervert" Sango said then gently smacked his arm

"Hah horny fucking dog took a three week vacation, Kagome called in sick time. Big bro's trying to bone the poor girls brains out" Inuyasha answered wearing a devious grin

"What the hell happened when Sesshoumaru flew off to Kagome's house that night? Asked Sango, Inuyasha told them the whole story

"Oh my kami's" they exclaimed

"Yeah I'd love to know who the hell the bastard is that used my image, and did that to Kagome" Inuyasha replied "That's not all, Sesshoumaru and Kagome mated that night to" Inuyasha said with a cat that ate the canary smile

"What and you didn't think to tell us you dirty dog" Miroku ragged

"Woof, woof. They're going to have a human wedding later on, and we're all invited" Inuyasha told them

"Well back to work now boys" Sango added

The ambulance pulled up and parked, the paramedics came out with the gurney took, the elevator up then went to the roof. Inuyasha did not know it but he was in for a surprise, the paramedics approached the crime scene and Inuyasha

"Hey Yash we meet again" Kenji the paramedic said, Inuyasha turned to look and Kenji shook his hand' it was then Inuyasha felt something in his hand

"Well, well fancy meeting you here, you sure get around" Inuyasha joked to make it look good

Inuyasha pulled his half closed hand away, then turned his back to the others, and looked down at his hand it laying there was a green jade dragon on an oval silver pendant that hung from a silver chain. It was an old one of a kind piece he knew well and only one person he knew had one, and he'd not seen her in a very long time

"Remember I promised if I found something I'd grab it? Kenji said with a smirk

"Sure do" Inuyasha replied

"When we got out of the ambulance I saw it on the ground just below the edge of the roof and scooped it"

"Thanks man this means more to me then you know, someone I know for many years now has one like this. And she was the only one who did" Inuyasha explained

'Anytime bro" Kenji replied

"Oh Kenji you are officially invited to another weenie roast" Miroku teased

"Miroku you are a sick man"

But we have yet to catch the worst one of all the raping bastards the one who nearly killed 6 of his victims, Hei Kosugi, now there's a fucker I would personally and slowly love to skin alive with my damn claws" Inuyasha said while flexing his claws

"I hear you bro" Kouga agreed

"Give me a nice sharp sword and a private place" Miroku said

"Damn and you men call us women vicious" Sango commented "I'm proud of you boys"

**The hunting hanyou, meeting the vigilante, revelations, reunion**

During the three weeks of Sesshoumaru's absence, numerous rapists had been nailed by the mystery vigilante, each night Inuyasha went prowling the streets hunting determined to find what he was looking for. Just two days before Sesshoumaru was due back he lucked out, as he was passing a park the powerful scent filled his sensitive nose, sex and something else

Just when he arrived on the scene he saw a woman straddling a mans hips riding him inhumanly hard and fast, Inuyasha listened to him whimper in pain from her thrusts while she continued to slam don onto him like a pile driver, he silently crept up a little closer and that is when he saw who it was Hei Kosugi himself

But this time would be different, while she was enjoying her orgasm and his would have began Hei screamed in agony, when she suddenly heated up like a volcano. In seconds he was a giant pile of ash, because he was of murderous intent instead of just incinerating his genitals off she did it to his entire body, it was the first time she ever had, still on her knees she pulled her top up, then it's straps back up over her shoulders

"Kagura? Inuyasha called, her head turned and she looked at him with deeply saddened eyes

"Hi Inuyasha long time no see"

"Kagura what the hell happened to you?

"Hahah" she bitterly laughed "Are you sure you want to know? Because I don't think your ready for that" she answered

Inuyasha walked over to her, reached out and gently pulled her up onto her feet "Try me" he replied "Here I think you lost something" he said and handed her the necklace

"Thanks Yasha" she replied "I, I never wanted you or anyone else I know to know, or see me like this" she said sadly

Inuyasha took her in his arms "Kagura you crazy chick all I want is the truth even if you think I wont like it" Now please tell me?

"I, I can never have love happiness or enjoy sex with a normal guy like you, if I tried they'd die. It can only be with violent raping bastards with them only their genitals burn off, this one was of murderous intent and that is why he was burned to ash, I love sex and this is the only way" she explained with teary eyes

Kagura tried to pull away and leave he tightened his hold on her "No you don't your staying right with me" he said, she let lose the long held back tears

"I can never have love so fuck it I'll take what comes closest to it" she sobbed into his chest

"Let me help you, Sessh knows a lot of people, and has a lot of high ranking connections, if anybody can find a way he can" Inuyasha encouraged

"The curse she put on me" don't you think I've tried? Everywhere I go it ends the same I am told it is unbreakable" she said then paused "Sh, she did it because I refused to do her bidding" Kagura choked out "What am I gonna do?

"Kagura tell me everything, I want the whole story, I especially want to know who she is, and what it is you refused to do" Inuyasha coaxed "Though you may think I wont like it you tell me" he told her

"Ok here goes" Kagura said then nervously told him the whole story

"What Kikyo, how in fuck is she back? Inuyasha yelled, though he didn't mean to

"See I told you, you wouldn't like it. I think I will leave now" she said

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, it's just now I know who used that fucking dream magic on Kagome" Inuyasha explained "Shit if Sessh finds out hell go into bloodlust, he and Kagome just mated and are still honeymooning, or in his case hump mooning" he joked

"Still a horny dog hah? Kagura half joked

"Kagura I think I have the cure for your problem, your going to stay with me at my place, I will not take no for an answer" he informed her

"Yes dad"

"Wise ass, that is what I always loved about you" he joked "You told me your story now I will tell you what happened with Kagome and Sesshoumaru" he told her everything

"Huh I refused to kill Kagome so the desperate bitch tried to do it herself" Kagura said "That means she violated her deal with Acuma"

"Deal with Acuma? He asked

"Yes I heard it through the grapevine she struck up a bargain she needed to get someone to kill Kagome, then she would live again. But I was also told that he already knew she'd fail and simply waited, which means as you always so colorfully put it she is so boned"

"Hearing that coming from you just makes it even funnier" Inuyasha said

**A hanyou's wrath, failure, sweet freedom, Acuma's gift**

Inuyasha headed to Sesshoumaru's house, when he got there he rang the bell, Sesshoumaru opened the door" Little brother" he said, then motioned him with his hand to come in "Judging by the way you look I think we need to go to my study" they went in and Sesshoumaru shut the door behind them

"Sesshoumaru where is my sword? Inuyasha asked, his eyes were filled with a bone chilling coldness, Sesshoumaru had never seen in them before

"Why do you want it? Sesshoumaru replied "You have no need of it, you are not under attack by demons, and Naraku is long since dead"

"To do what I should have done years ago" Inuyasha answered "Sesshoumaru sama my sword please?

Sesshoumaru's face turned chalk white, heart nearly stopped, his eyes were as wide as saucers, and he gasped all at the same time, never had Inuyasha addressed him like this. Inuyasha had never been one for formalities. Sesshoumaru knew then that it had to be something of great importance

"As you wish little brother, I'll not question you further"

Sesshoumaru walked over to his bookcase pushed a hidden button on the inside of it, the bookcase opened to reveal a secret room, mounted on the wall inside were their feudal era weapons. Sesshoumaru stepped in took tetsuseiga down and held it up in his open outstretched palms, Instead of reaching for and taking it from Sesshoumaru's hands he did something different

"Tetsuseiga come" Inuyasha commanded "It flew sheath and all out of Sesshoumaru's hands into Inuyasha's outstretched hand"

"Impressive, I see your demonic powers have increased one hundred fold over the years., and you have mastered them to perfection" Sesshoumaru complimented

"I have the old mans blood" was there ever any doubt? Inuyasha joked but at the same time his eyes held a hard deadly coldness "I shouldn't be long, I will return soon sama" he said

Then a sadistic demonic grin formed on Inuyasha's lips, and it chilled him to the bone, Sesshoumaru had only seen that once before and it was on his father centuries ago when a particularly relentless enemy would not leave him alone. In that moment Inuyasha was never more like Sugimi in all his life, to Sesshoumaru for a flash second it was almost like having his sire standing before him once more

'Be safe little brother" Sesshoumaru said

First Inuyasha tossed a scroll over his shoulder which Sesshoumaru easily caught, just before he disappeared like a ghost, he had long ago mastered the art of invisibility as taught to him by Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha was gone Sesshoumaru sat at his desk opened the scroll and began to read, it told him everything about Kagura, Kikyo's bargain with Acuma, and what he was about to do

"A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go I'll soon bag a murderous ho" Inuyasha sang in his mind, and sadistically grinned

Using tetsuseiga it did not take him long to track and find Kikyo, he slowly crept up on her, Inuyasha decided he'd have a little fun first before he did what he came to do. He tugged a piece of her hair, she spun around only to find no one there, he then blew in her ear she shrieked, he then pinched her arm

"Who's there? What are you/? If you're a demon I'm a miko I'll purify you" She threatened

"Hahahahaha" he laughed

"You bastard I mean it" boom she felt a foot in her ass

"You'll purify who hell spawn? Real miko's do not go to hell murdering bitch"

"That voice? Kikyo said then spun around to see Inuyasha standing there in all his glory "I, Inuyasha?

"Duh what was your first fucking clue stupid? Inuyash insulted

"Why do you speak to me in such a way? She asked

"Why do ya think? He retorted "After the all the shit you did"

"How would I know? She said feigning innocence

"Kikyo drop the fucking innocent act, I know what you did. And people call demons evil well we have nothing on you" he scoffed

"I did nothing, and I thought you loved me" doesn't that mean anything to you? That's why I came back" she said

"Bullshit you came to kill Kagome, and what you did to Kagura that is really fucked up" she gasped "Yeah gasp I know all about it" he informed her

"Inuyasha you betrayed me yet again" Kikyo snapped and glared at him

"Inuyasha you betrayed" he mimicked in a nasally whiny voice "Wanna know why I came? Hm?

"Yes" she snapped

"Hehehe. This is why I came" Inuyasha said then held tetsuseiga out in front of him

"Wh, what is this? She asked

"Heavy justice delivered" Inuyasha bit out

"You cant" Please? No"

"You remember tetsuseige able to absorb demonic power, and you've got plenty to spare ex miko" Inuyasha said "And he's hungry he hasn't had a bite to eat in years"

"I'll come back and destroy you" she threatened

"Oh yeah think again" he said "I think not, not this time, cause I have something special for you"

Sesshoumaru Kagome Kagura Kouga Miroku and Sango got there just in time to see it all, then in a flash tetsuseiga pierced Kikyo's heart, all of her demonic energy strength, and powers were sucked into tetsuseige

"Nooooooo" Kikyo screamed

'Told you he was hungry" he joked "Yes tetsuseiga's new ability not only absorb power and energy, but also kill the bastards like you who once held it and send them straight to hell" Inuyasha taunted

The second Kikyo died the curse on Kagura was broken, the ground opened up and there was Acuma smiling evilly. Acuma was not alone Onigumu was there to he grabbed Kikyo's soul which was trying to escape into of all places Kagome's body, Kikyo thinking she'd take Kagome's body and push her soul out and into hell to take her place

"She's dead I'm free, at last I am free" Kagura happily said

"No let go" Kikyo demanded, trying to squirm out of Onigumo's arms "Take her instead" Kikyo screamed

"Shut up you whiny wimp, soul sucking, murdering bitch., I'm sorry I wasn't the one to kill you., if I had the power I'd make you Naraku's whore for all eternity" Kogura snapped

"You have failed just as I knew you would" Acuma stated "But I am in a forgiving mood, so I will gift you" Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked

"You will gift me even after I have failed? Kikyo questioned

"Yes with something special" Acuma answered "After the news I am about to give you, you will need something good"

"News? She asked

"Yes my dear you see Kagome is mated to lord Sesshoumaru, in fact it happened the same night you tried to kill her"

"_**Whaaaaaaa? **_Kikyo screamed

"Yes he speaks the truth" Sesshoumaru stated

"Now for your gift" Acuma said "Come forth" he commanded, all present gasped when they saw who came

Onigumo put Kikyo in none other then Naraku's arms "With Naraku no you cant" Kikyo protested

"What better punishment then to belong to the man supposedly tricked you so many years ago" Acuma taunted "You thought to play me for a fool, and this was is your reward"

"No please kami help me" Kikyo screamed

"Huh now the bitch screams for kami? Inuyasha said "Where was that when you did that sick shit to Kagura, and tried to kill Kagome for no fucking reason"

"Inuyasha help me" Kikyo whined

"In your dreams, and this time stay dead" will ya? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Acuma before you go may I? Kagura asked

"What is it you wish wind sorceress?

"Her" Kagura replied "It will be fast I promise"

"Granted" Acuma said

Kagura reached down and punched Kikyo in the face "Oh and have a nice honeymoon" Kagura needled

"Farewell all" Acuma said, and with that said and done the ground began closing, they heard Kikyo's screams till the ground closed up

"Now for something I have been denied for to long" Kagura said "Oh Inukins" she teased

"Uh oh" Inuyasha responded

"Oh now a big strong boy like you, don't be nervous" Kagura said, then latched on to one of his ears "Come with me"

"Sessh help? Inuyasha said

"Sorry little brother but you're a big boy now, and you like girls so go live a little and man up"

"Gee thanks a lot you traitor" Inuyasha whined "Here ya fink" he said and tossed tetsuseiga to Sesshoumaru, Kagura pulled out her feather got on with Inuyasha and flew off

"Congratulations bridegroom" Sesshoumaru ragged "Looks as though I am about to gain a new sister in law"

"Ah he's over due for a good lay anyway" Kouga teased

"Yup now he wont be so damn uptight" Sango added with a grin

"Man you guys are merciless" Kagome said


End file.
